Melodie Foxtrot
Melodie Foxtrot is a Sentinel Faction Agent NPC who investigates the Maelstrom Mine. Melodie Foxtrot followed the Maelstrom Spider Queen to the Maelstrom Mine. There, she meets up with players and loans them Rank 2 Daredevil, Space Marauder, Summoner, or Knight Trial Faction Gear while they smash Dark Spiderlings in hopes of finding five clues regarding the Spider Queen's whereabouts. She learns that the Spider Queen has been sending postcards from the Block Yard property and sends players to inform Beck Strongheart of this revelation. Melodie Foxtrot remains in the Maelstrom Mine to fight the Dark Spiderlings. She assigns a mission to players to smash ten more Dark Spiderlings once they join a Nexus Force Faction, this time without any loaned Trial Faction Gear. Missions *Involved in Find Melodie Foxtrot (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Earn your Sentinel Badge (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Involved in Agent Foxtrot *Borrowed Gear *Spider Fighter *Recon Report *Pay to Play (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Creepy Crawlies Beta Information In alpha testing and very early beta testing, Melodie Foxtrot had a red standard ponytail, a different face texture, a dark-blue Girl's Midriff Jacket, dark-blue pants, and an Ice Saw. Since Melodie Foxtrot did not open the Avant Gardens Survival Instance during alpha testing, players could earn their Sentinel Stamp from the Gnarled Forest Survival instead. Her missions involving Green Imaginite were added post-release when mini-games were altered to require these crystals. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Melodie Foxtrot could be found beside the Battle Siren in the Sentinel Encampment. Melodie Foxtrot oversaw the Avant Gardens Survival Instance and would not let players participate until they were sent by Dirk Manleigh. To receive the Sentinel Badge from Melodie Foxtrot, players had to survive a whole minute in the Survival Instance. Melodie Foxtrot also taught players about the use of Green Imaginite Crystals, telling them that these crystals are required to play mini-games. She also explained that Imaginite is highly concentrated Imagination infused into bricks and speculated that the Mythrans may have something to do with their origin. When she ran out of Green Imaginite Crystals for new recruits, she asked players to buy ten crystals from Klaus Zett, only to realize that she already has extra Imaginite in her pockets. After the Power of the Nexus Force update, her original role was given to Beck Strongheart and she was given an entirely different role in the Maelstrom Mine. Trivia *Melodie is a name based upon the word melody, and the foxtrot is a dance and music style. *While completing Melodie's mission to retrieve postcards, the postcard claims that it needs to be returned to Cole in the Ninjago Monastery. Ironically, the bug existed before the release of that world. Gallery Melodie Foxtrot concept art.png|Concept art Alpha foxtrot.PNG|Melodie in alpha and early beta Foxtrot.png|Melodie's original passport artwork Melodiefoxtrot.png|Melodie prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update Melodie Foxtrot.jpg|Melodie in her current location. Torsos 138 I5.PNG|Melodie Foxtrot's texture Spider Queen Postcard Glitch.png|The Postcard Bug Category:NPCs Category:Sentinel Category:Avant Gardens Category:Avant Gardens NPCs